They Both Knew
by Calm-Waters
Summary: "Ralph? Can I help you?" Those words were a pretense. A false cover. Both of them knew exactly what was going on underneath the words, shown in the expressions. The silences; the absence of words. Both of them knew the other. Ralph wasn't allowed here. Yet, it couldn't be helped.


**_Disclaimer: Do not own Wreck-it Ralph. Or else, I would not be writing this. _**

They Both Knew

_"Ralph? Can I help you?"_ Those words were a pretense. A false cover. Both of them knew exactly what was going on underneath the words, shown in the expressions. The silences; the absence of words. Felix could not actually believe that it had **come **to _this_, though. He had expected that Ralph would have gone off somewhere (meaning got drunk at _**Tappers**_)- like every other time; all the times this date, this _celebration,_ had come. He had thought Ralph had more sense than _this_. Or maybe his sense was slowly diminishing.

Ralph stands there, his entire frame filling the hallway. Unlike _some_, his frame does not intimidate Felix. He _knows_ Ralph, _"I__ came to check on ya, Felix. I saw a big explosion go up over the building there..."_ Ralph says feebly, gesturing and shrugging. A lopsided smile falls on his features, looking apologetic- yet it doesn't feel like that to Felix.

Ralph's sentence is entirely false, too. Ralph wasn't here to "check up" on them. Ralph wanted in. Felix knew this. Felix couldn't let him in. Ralph knew this. It was the knowledge both of them shared, that both of them knew.

After all, Ralph being here was simply taboo. When such an unspoken rule had started, neither of them did know, but it was there. Spoken between the Nicelanders prejudice, the Nicelanders harsh words. Ralph _wasn't allowed here._ It was a sentence meant, yet never said.

However, that didn't stop him. It didn't faze him. Though, Felix had to guess, it hurt him.

And hurt Ralph it did. The condemning, the hatred, the fear. It dug deep within him. It was like knives with serrated edges. The harder you tried to pull them out, the more they hurt. The worse the wound grew.

Which made them nearly impossible to remove.

However, Ralph still desired. He still _wanted to be here._ Felix couldn't understand why Ralph _wanted_ to be here; this place would be no home to him. No one would accept him here, no one seems to _want_ him here. His stump was far safer, was much better for him.

That stump may be in a dump, a legitimate dump, but at least it wasn't a dump full of condemning eyes and tongue-lashing words. It was a comforting home, in the loose sense of the word.

Felix stares up at Ralph, watching as the antagonist tries not to look too eager, too hopeful_. "Oh, those were just fireworks." You knew what they were, Ralph. But don't do this to me. Don't do it. Don't ask. You know what will happen if you come in._

Ralph looks away, moving his body now; trying to look relieved, as if he _had_ believed something dangerous was exploding over-top the building. _"Fireworks, okay! Is it somebody's birthday...?" I know they were. Invite me in Felix. Please, please. I don't want to go to my stump. My lonely, dirty stump. It's better here than there. Please._

Felix tips his head to the floor, avoiding the look in Ralph's eyes now. He fiddles with his belt, nervous, cringing on the inside, _"Well... it's... more of an anniversary. The thirtieth anniversary of our game, actually." Don't ask me, Ralph. Don't make this difficult. Go back home. Go back home, if you know what's best._

_"What? Is that today!?" Invite me in. Invite me in._

_"I know!" _Felix extends his hands outwards, closing his eyes._ I can't. I can't. I CAN'T._

_"I'm such a dummy with dates. Anyway, congratulations." I deserve to be here. Invite me in! _

_"Thank you, Ralph. And to you, too." Stop it please. This is getting awkward._

And then, of course, Glen comes out. Felix heart sinks.

_"Just a heads up, Felix. They're bringing out the cake in a few shakes."_

_"Hi Glen!"_

_"Ralph."_

The door slams on any hope Felix had of salvaging this situation. He tips his head up towards Ralph, a weak smile growing on his face. He doesn't dare open his mouth as Ralph's hopeful look spreads over.

_"Cake! Heard about this cake stuff. Never had it. No one ever seems to throw it out... so it never ends up in the dump. Never actually tasted it."_

Felix flinches. _Don't Ralph. Don't! "... Yeah."_ Felix mumbles, his heart- or stomach (both?)- sinking further. Felix cannot look Ralph in the eyes anymore.

_"Always wanted to try cake."_ Felix couldn't stand it. Ralph knew this. The pained look on his face, the desperation growing within him as he shakes his head _"no"_ while offering him to come inside- it's plain to both of them that Felix is torn. Torn perhaps between things that, some may think, Felix should not have to be torn between. That should not be present, should not even be a topic of consideration.

_"I don't suppose you'd like to come in and have a slice, would you?"_ The question is rhetorical and the silent, known answer is plain to both of them. However, only one of them truly wants it; is relishing the silent answer to the question. Ralph is getting what he wanted. He is coming inside. _It can't be helped._ Felix thinks to himself, trying to bring a nice light to things. _It couldn't be helped, I'll tell_ _them. He wants cake, I'll say. No need. No need for anything... nasty._

Though, Ralph coming inside was predictable as soon as Glen had come out; as soon as Ralph had gushed over cake. They both knew exactly what would follow after Ralph's small, sad little tale. Before the words of invitation had come out of his mouth, Felix knew that he had lost. Ralph knew this too.

Even as the events of the evening unfolded, like one sick twist after the other, neither of them could say that they didn't know this was going to happen.

After all, both of them knew.

_**Ah, hello hello people! Please be gentle when reviewing, this is my first Wreck-it Ralph fiction... Though not my first fiction, however.**_

_**Now, onto my blabbering... This is a kind of somber topic to write about, is it not? However, I have been completely fascinated between the relationship of these two. Ralph and Felix. Now, not for "Bromance" purposes... But simply their relationship. Felix, as we can see in the movie, doesn't hate Ralph as the others do, nor does Ralph really hate Felix either.**_

_**It's just the Nicelanders, now isn't it? Filthy Nicelanderses. XD Sorry, horrible joke. Just watched the first part of the Hobbit, ya know? Then had a LOTR marathon... ;D But sorry. I'm sorry. That was just pitiful.**_

_**But yes. I know, not exactly the greatest way to describe their "secret" conversation. Oh well. **_

_**REVIEW. Please?**_


End file.
